


Between the Shadow and the Soul

by sunshineandfangs (Avana)



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/sunshineandfangs
Summary: Caroline was a passionate and fierce young woman, a journalist and teacher. She was also a witch. One ofTheWitches, really. Charmed One and all.Niklaus - Call me, Klaus - was a cunning and prideful district attorney. He was also a demon. And now, The Source, Rule of The Underworld.The two of them together could never be anything resembling tame, especially with all the secrets between them.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34
Collections: Klaroline Gift Exchange — New Year's Day





	Between the Shadow and the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArrenEmris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrenEmris/gifts).

> This plays out in the Charmed universe, but rearranges timelines both to fit what I wanted and because it's been a long time since I've seen Charmed.
> 
> Gifs have inconsistent play-ability on my computer in this format so let me know if they don't work and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Warning: some angst

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
_ _or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
_ _I_ _ love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
_ _i__n secret, between the shadow and the soul. _

_I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body. _

_I_ _ love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way than this: _

_where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
_ _so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda

* * *

Bonnie was the eldest, protective and proud and prone to quick judgement. Capable of exerting the finest of manipulations or the strongest of forces with a twitch of her brows or fingertips.

Elena was the middle sister, compassionate and loving and _in_ love. She held the world in the palm of her hand as she froze and exploded matter at will.

Caroline was the youngest, willful and passionate and loyal. The most delighted by her magic and the most connected. Through her body she channeled the energies of the universe: knowledge, emotion, and even raw power itself.

* * *

Niklaus. Klaus. Nik. A complicated man - demon - if there ever was one. Devious and cruel and shockingly protective. Fire ran hot and wild in his veins.

Mikael was his father, The Source of All Evil. Literally. How satisfying it was for Klaus to see him _burn_.

* * *

Somehow they were two sides of the same coin...The Demon and The Witch

It's funny how one moment can change everything.

* * *

It had been a long time since Caroline had doubted herself, her instincts, her _magic._ Perhaps, all those years ago, when she and her half-sisters stumbled their way into being the prophesied _Charmed Ones_, it would not have been as unusual.

She who was the youngest, who could come across as vapid and shallow, before she learned to own all her pieces. She who wasn’t as caring as Elena or as discerning as Bonnie. Just silly, girly little Caroline.

What were visions compared to telekinesis or molecular manipulation anyway?

But she had come far from that insecure version of herself, knew better than to devalue her own worth or idolize others at the expense of ignoring their faults.

So, she greatly resented having those tendrils of self-recrimination creeping back into her stomach. Hated that they were accompanied by the sharp stabs of betrayal.

She _ knew _ better.

Or she thought she did.

* * *

Her sisters had come to her with their suspicions of Klaus, as if she hadn't already known he was a demon and weighed the risk for herself. And Caroline had _promised_ them that Klaus was not a threat.

She hadn't truly read him yet, not with the empathetic branch of her powers still so volatile and strong. It would have been invasive and _rude_. Besides she was hardly a poor judge of character without it and for all that Klaus was arrogant and intense and honestly a bit of an asshole, she had never gotten truly _evil_ vibes from him. Demon or not. And she had learned long ago that _what_ someone was could never define all of _who_ they were.

So, it lodged like jagged bone in her chest, the ache that she had been wrong.

* * *

Caroline felt a little foolish walking through the festival with a mask of autumn leaves all that hid her face. It had been another ridiculous plot by their enemies that had landed her here. Albeit perhaps a more clever plot than usual, one aimed at undoing the power of the Charmed Ones by targeting their lineage. And it was _really _unfortunate that traveling to the past nullified their bloodline gifts, what with them technically not being born yet and all.

"Care to know your future, milady?"

The blonde suppressed a snort as she turned, eyes flitting over the slightly disheveled appearance of the man. "No, thanks, I feel I am _quite_ familiar with that already." 

"Are you certain?" He cajoled, "I can show you the first initial of your true love's name."

It was a struggle not to roll her eyes. Did he think she was a child? "Really? You can reveal my _true_ _love_?" There was a drawl of sarcasm in her tone that evidently escaped the man's notice.

"With the simple peel of the apple," he replied, nodding down toward the barrel of water they had stopped beside.

"Prove it." Familiar accented words called from over her shoulder.

Caroline tensed, carefully turning as she took in an even more familiar figure. His hair was longer, the blonde curls more like waves, and his face masked, but she could recognize him all the same. Klaus. It figured he would be old enough to be here.

She swallowed as their gazes locked, his eyes still the same intense shade of blue. "And why would such a thing be of interest to you, sir?" Honestly, why _would_ Klaus be interested in some random human's love life?

"Ah, but surely it is of interest to you, sweet lady." God, even his pet names barely changed. Though she didn't miss he failed to answer the question nor how his eyes were daring her, challenging her apparent skepticism. 

Well, she couldn't let that stand now could she?

Her lips pursed as she shifted. "Very well. How is it done?"

"First...you must fill your heart with only thoughts of love." His knife cut through the soft flesh of an apple with one deft motion, and he held it before her as he continued his instructions. "Then close your eyes...and blow on the peel." She obeyed, surprised when she did feel a slight tingle of ambient magic. Her eyes fluttered open as they all watched the peel sink with a plomp of water. "Drop the peel into the water and watch."

For a moment the peel simply floated, curled in on itself, but with a slight crunch and unnatural twist it transitioned from a shapeless blob to an "N".

"It is N." The man announced unnecessarily, words Caroline barely heard over the rushing in her ears and the loud gasp trapped in her throat.

"Niklaus," escaped her lips unbidden. Her own shock at her realization blunting her mental faculties. The man beside her tensed and she cursed herself for her stupidity before everything went to hell.

* * *

It had been extremely ill timed for her witch's talismans to fall from her cloak and summon the hunters to her. Or fortuitous perhaps as she neatly avoided a confrontation with Ye Olde version of Klaus. Her knuckles bleached white at her sides. Of course, now she was left to confront modern Klaus. The man she had just realized she was in love with a moment before she realized he was betraying her.

An ambush courtesy of The Source mere moments after they returned? A conveniently placed dalliance with a demon in possession of a rare amount of power and shown surprising deference from various minions? Please, fool her once shame on him, but fool her twice...

And yet...how could her stupid heart still be hoping for an explanation?

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, so sorry for the cliffhanger...and the angst. Is it better or worse that there's a resolution in my head but not written, only implied in the gifs?


End file.
